Changelog 1.97
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Kings and Queens, The update to 1.97 will take place on Wednesday, March 22nd, 2017. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for this little inconvenience. Improvements * Sometimes when switching to a new difficulty in the Guild Expeditions you may have forgotten to pick up a relic from the Temple of Relics. Now, if you try to switch difficulties and still have relics on the current map, you'll be prompted to go back and find them. No more lost relics! * The time to load the Event History screen was getting longer over time as new elements were added. Depending on the strength of your computer and the amount of entries to load, the long load could, for example, cause significant 'lag' after switching back to the city when the Event History would show up. We've significantly shortened the time it takes to open the Event History by having it only load the page of data that will be displayed. This does add loading when switching pages, but we think that this is an improvement to the overall experience. We'll keep an eye on the feedback! * As some guilds reached the current maximum guild level of 60, we decided to add a few more guild levels to the game. Now you are able to level your guild up to level 75 and get even better bonuses! Please note that this change will be activated up to two hours after the update. * When opening the guild ranking, always the very first page was displayed. Now the ranking shows your guild instead. * The achievement progress was sometimes hard to read. Especially for achievements with large numbers of coins and supplies it was sometimes too hard to figure out the correct number. To make it simple, we added smart numbers for your progress! * You are now able to check the achievements of the player you are visiting. This is visible directly next to the city name. * We also implemented four new achievements: Changes * Sometimes healing units after a battle was not working properly. This should not happen anymore. * When acquiring a province, the province reward was visually added twice. When the resources got updated later on, they wre also visually removed. While the result was correct, it led to some confusion. This should not happen anymore. * Collected Forge Points where sometimes not visible on the Forge Points bar without a page refresh. * When using the motivation kit, it was possible to click on buildings that can not be motivated, which then led to internal errors. This problem was solved. * When an expedition started, the popup window to join the expedition was shown to all players, even if they could not join the Guild Expedition because the era requirement was not met. '''Original Post: '''https://forum.us.forgeofempires.com/index.php?threads/changelog-1-97.17066/[[Category:Changelog]]